Retaliation
by Samsonkeezo
Summary: Imagine a world where instead of ordering Pokemon around until one of them gets knocked out, the trainers fight alongside their Pokemon. After a scientist discovers a cure to Pokerus, things change drastically. Pokemon are no longer a means to an end, but an ally and companion. Then again there is always one... This is going to be a slightly darker take on Heartgold and Soulsilver.


_**A/N This is my first attempt at a story longer than 1 chapter. Please be completely honest in what you say. Enjoy the story and please review.**_

**Team Rocket Headquarters: Location Unknown**

I looked out the window of my living space, and saw green grass, a blue sky and beautiful flowers. Of course, my 'living space' is a kind way of saying prison cell. The scenery is just a short video on replay. I haven't seen the sky or breathed fresh air for almost a decade. The cruel mockery of it with computer screens is just another way they torture me, reminding me of what I've lost to their hands.

My name is Gold, and I'm 14 years old today. Today, I would have gone into the world of Pokemon, but that was before Team Rocket managed to take me away and imprison me here. Things have changed a lot in the last 15 years. A researcher managed to find a Pokemon that had the Pokerus disease. With it, he managed to make a cure for it, even though the disease only helped the Pokemon.

The problem was, in the process of creating a cure; he managed to infect himself with the disease. He used the cure on himself. It worked, but with an interesting side effect. He found that after getting knocked out by a rogue Pokemon that after he woke up, all of the wounds he had taken had disappeared.

Seeing this as a medical breakthrough, he went to a Pokecentre and told them of his discovery. Nurse Joy started to give it to everyone who came by. The news spread to each Nurse Joy in each Pokecentre and soon everyone had been injected with the 'cure'.

Soon after, someone came up with the idea of fighting alongside his Pokemon in a battle, since she wouldn't have any adverse effects from the battle if she was hurt. More people started following her lead, and eventually it became the norm. The gym leader; Chuck, started giving martial arts lessons to people 10 and older.

Since it became normal to fight alongside Pokemon in a battle, they changed the age limit of having Pokemon from 10 to 14, so that the trainers could fight properly.

It was around this time, when I was four years old, that Team Rocket started to become extremely active. Being able to use massive groups of people and Pokemon together made it much easier for them to steal Pokemon. They got more and more brutal until it became less of a hindrance on society and more of a terrorist group.

The worst I have seen it was when I was five years old.

**-~-~-FLASHBACK-~-~-**

I was sitting at the edge of the beach in my hometown, New Bark Town, thinking. I was always a quiet kid. I was minding my own business when Team Rocket started coming in the hundreds from the ocean. I ran back to the town to set off the alarm. "THEY'RE COMING!" I shouted, hoping someone would hear me. One of their psychic Pokemon trapped me. I couldn't move anything except my eyes.

They forced me to watch as they captured and slaughtered countless people and Pokemon. I wanted to close my eyes and look away, but I couldn't move. Eventually they were driven off by the combined efforts of the townspeople and the police force. Though when they left they took me with them.

**-~-~-END FLASHBACK-~-~-**

I snapped out of my memories as I heard my instructor shout at me.

"GET UP! NO SLACKING!"

Ever since they managed to kidnap me, they have tried to make me into the perfect Team Rocket executive. The saw my potential early on, and have been constantly trying to influence me ever since.

"I SAID MOVE!"

I stood up, already in my white Team Rocket uniform. Seeing that he had already unlocked the cell door, I walked up to him. "Yes Sir."

It disgusted me to show respect to the people who stripped my innocence away from me when I could barely pronounce my name, but if I didn't, I became a punching bag for the rest of the trainees. 'Soon,' I said mentally. 'Soon I will be able to get out of this place.'


End file.
